1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwasher compartments and frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved configuration of a dishwasher compartment and frame.
2. Description of Related Art
The dishwashing compartment of dishwashers is normally manufactured from a high-grade stainless special steel. The dishwashing compartment consists of at least two component parts. The so-called compartment casing forms the side walls and also the roof of a compartment casing of the dishwashing compartment and is connected to a separately formed rear wall which is likewise a component part of the compartment casing. For reasons of corrosion resistance the component parts of the compartment casing are manufactured from a high-grade chrome-nickel steel which is relatively expensive. The use of chrome-nickel steel results from the fact that the rear wall is connected to the compartment casing by way of a weld. The use of chrome-nickel steel ensures that the corrosion resistance is also guaranteed on the weld seams.
For reasons of cost it would be preferable if important component parts of the compartment casing could be manufactured from a simpler chrome steel because the costs of production could then be reduced. Compared with chrome-nickel steel, chrome steel exhibits a lower corrosion resistance. If chrome steel is exposed to water or humidity over an extended period of time, for example in crevices or behind seals on dishwashing compartments, corrosion occurs. Furthermore, with regard to the connection of chrome steel and chrome-nickel steel by way of a weld in the case of dishwashers, so-called crevice corrosion occurs in the joint area. It is likewise also possible for crevice corrosion to occur in the situation when the entire compartment casing is manufactured from a chrome steel compound.
For this reason, as already described in the introduction, production reverts to the use of expensive chrome-nickel steel because in this case crevice corrosion cannot occur, or at least can only occur to a considerably reduced extent, at sections which have been welded together.
The structure of a conventional dishwasher is described by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,203. The dishwasher disclosed there has a curved compartment casing which is provided with a flange at the filler opening, which forms a front surface and has rounded upper corners. In order to facilitate the integration of the dishwasher into a fitted kitchen, corner pieces are fitted detachably onto the upper corners in order to create right-angled upper corners. The corners and cladding pieces fitted on the edges are each made from a plastic and are fitted on the flange compartment casing. The corner pieces themselves are secured to the cladding pieces.
The dishwasher described in the US publication likewise reverts to highly corrosion resistant materials with regard to manufacturing, whereby stainless steel is preferred. As a result of the single-piece formation of the compartment casing it offers merely a low level of stability against deformation occurring, during transportation for example. In addition, the fitting of the cladding pieces and also of the corner pieces requires a large number of manual work steps, which further increases the cost of manufacturing.
A dishwasher is known from DE 20 2005 016 735.5 U1 from the applicant in which a frame part having a sealing function made of plastic is arranged at the front end of the compartment casing made of chrome steel, such that corrosion can be avoided in the area of the seal between dishwashing compartment and door.